The Warmth of Heart
by Pixie Ayanami
Summary: It's Christmas time but the cold heart of Hiei could not care less for the holiday or its meaning. In an attempt to make this Christmas the best one yet, Kurama is determined to bring the warmth and joy into the fire demon's heart. Complete R&R!
1. Someday At Christmas

Feliz Navidad, people! This is Pixie, bringing you another YYH fanfiction! I know I have a ton of OTHER ones to finish… cough cough But with all of my school work and such, I have no time to do them! This will be a very short fiction, though, probably only 3 chapters long. It is based around the true meaning of Christmas and how a cold soul finally finds his heart…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I do own this fanfiction.

Warning: This fiction is based around the Christmas holiday, which means around the Catholic Religion and ones that branch from it. If you do not feel comfortable reading something like this because it goes against your religion, I'm sorry. However, if you still read this story, I do hope that you receive the message behind it, for it is universal for everyone.

---

**The Warmth of Heart  
****By Pixie Ayanami  
****Chapter 1: Someday At Christmas**

**---**

In the beautiful time of year of Christmas the snow flies by in happy gales, brushing by the faces of joyful people who walk down the busy streets. The cities were fringed with colors of dark reds, greens, golds, silvers, and of course, white, and are seemingly endless rows of buildings and trees are pinked with lines of sparkling and flashing lights. There is some sort of gold star at every turn of a head that dazzles any of the holiday-loving folks.

And Kurama could not get enough of this wonderful holiday.

The young human was the busiest at this time of year, despite all the other times of year where he had midterms and tests, even the missions he did for Koenma could not compare. During the end of November and beginning of December, Kurama spent his time decorating the house with strands of light (since his mother was too weak to do so), putting up the tree, baking, and then buying presents for family. However, he was most excited about this year, since it was the first year that he could actually spend it with real friends.

His human father was part American and introduced the beautiful holiday of Christmas to the once Youko. When he was younger, Kurama would only concern himself about what gifts he would get from this so called "Santa Clause". However, no matter how late he stayed up, he would never see this incredible man! No sense of spirit, no tangible form, no nothing! That Santa must have been a powerful being that could greatly compete to his own Youko powers. But however much he thought about it, why would that Santa use his power to be so charitable to others while he could probably obtain more riches for himself? It made no sense!

Being older, Kurama now understood the whole Santa experience. Santa Clause was nothing more than a symbol for younger children, to give them hope that if they're good, they would receive whatever their hearts desired. Now just because he knew this didn't change a thing. If Santa wasn't real, who's to say he couldn't be like Santa? Since he figured this out, Kurama had used all of his humanly power to grant the wishes of those dearest to him. And so Kurama did his best to make everyone's Christmas enjoyable.

However, this year would be more of a task. There was so many people he needed to give presents to! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, his mother and relatives, and even Koenma and George the demon (if they wanted one). Could spirits celebrate Christmas? Of course! Anyone could celebrate Christmas, even if in their hearts. But there was one more; the one he thought of first and knew would be the most difficult.

What of Hiei?

What on earth would Hiei want? There was hardly anything he could give the fire koorime in which he would be satisfied with. Hiei was the tricky one, one who would probably not even care for this, as he would say, "useless" holiday. After all, Hiei probably didn't even have a heart himself….

Kurama would then scold himself for saying this. Of course Hiei has a heart! Deep down inside, covered by fire and darkness, his heart resides. Hiei just has a harder time finding it. And even so, Hiei was the most important on Kurama's list. However, there was still plenty of time to think of the younger demon. He'll take care of the other, easier, loved ones first before reaching to the most important.

On this day of December 3rd, Kurama had just reached his house after a few hours of Christmas shopping. He decided to take care of the girls firs, sure of himself that they wouldn't mind receiving practically the same thing. For Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru he bought four (trendy) sweaters. Keiko would receive the blue one, Boton the pink, Yukina the beige, and Shizuru the red. They were the kind of sweaters that came with the matching scarves. Kurama figured those four would love them.

Deciding to wrap the presents later, he saw that the tree wasn't set up! Busily putting the gifts upstairs in his room, he ran down to the basement to retrieve the Minamino's fake tree. Fake, but it would still do. He picked up the heavy box (he was struggling, mind you), and dragged it up the stairs where it would be set up in the living room. With his mother weaker than she once was and no other man in the house, Kurama would have to do the tough work of setting up the tree himself.

Pouting, the young man opened the box and stared at the three sets of tree branches. He didn't know where to begin… and the instructions were lost a long time ago. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered to himself, "What am I supposed to do…?"

His mother, Shiori, walked into the living room at that point concern full on her countenance. "Need help Shuichi?" she asked, stepping next to him and staring at the box as well.

Kurama laughed. "Yes, Mother, you can help by going and making me some hot chocolate while I take care of the tree," he said, leading his dear mother away from the work.

"Oh, Shuichi are you sure…?"

"Yes, Mother, now please go take care of that chocolate," Kurama insisted, still pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Oh alright, if you're sure, Shuichi…" his mother said, slowly walking back into the other room. Once she was gone, Kurama looked back at the box, picking up a branch set and shaking it out. It wasn't pointy enough to be the top of the tree. Was this the bottom or the middle? Kurama was so confused over such a simple process.

After about a half hour of this, Kurama finally figured out what the base was and set that out on the floor. He was just now putting the middle piece on and spreading out the cramped up tree limbs, once in a while drinking his hot chocolate. As Kurama did this, he heard a light rapping upstairs. Making sure his mother was busy in the kitchen (she was making gingerbread men), he lightly stepped upstairs to retrieve the young demon. Another helping hand wouldn't be so bad, and besides that, Hiei had never experienced Christmas, had he?

Reaching his room, he walked directly over to the door where, sure enough, Hiei stood waiting. He opened it and greeted, "Good afternoon, Hiei!"

Hiei nodded back to him before stepping right in his room. He looked around as if he never seen Kurama's room before and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" he asked, scrunching his nose up in the whole unusualness of it.

"My mother is baking gingerbread cookies. You should stay and have some, they're quite tasty," Kurama explained. Hiei shrugged.

"Whatever. Sure."

"Wonderful!" Kurama exclaimed, then taking Hiei's sleeve, "Come downstairs with me, I'm putting up the tree and could definitely use some help."

As the two walked to the stairs, Hiei asked, "Tree? What tree? Why would you need my help with something that deals with your own power?"

Kurama laughed in response. "Not that tree, silly. The Christmas tree. It's fake, and it has to be decorated. You'll see, it's kind of fun," Kurama said as they made their way down the steps.

When the two reached the living room, Hiei scrutinized the tree with a great look of disgust. "Kurama, that's one sad looking tree," he remarked sardonically. Kurama pouted.

"Like I said, I need help," he replied, lightly saddened. Hiei walked over to the tree and tugged at the branches.

"Why are you setting a tree inside your house? That's weird," Hiei remarked again, nonchalantly separating some of the branches that were still squished. Kurama walked over and helped him do that.

"It's a long-time tradition of Christmas, Hiei," Kurama replied, moving to retrieve the last tree piece. Moving Hiei out of the way, he placed the third piece on top of the middle one, clicking it into place. The two of them separated the branches again until the whole tree looks as though it was almost real. Hiei still didn't think so, though. "Ok, I'm going to go get the decorations now," Kurama said, bring the tree boxes downstairs when he went to fetch the other ones. Hiei waited for Kurama to come back, and at that time, Shiori walked in.

"Oh hello, there," Shiori greeted, "You must be a friend of Shuichi. Are you giving him a hand of putting up the tree?"

Hiei nodded, not really wanting to talk to her, though he did soften his eyes for Kurama's sake. Shiori, if she wasn't suspicious of his black robes, would probably dislike the cold glares he gave most people. She smiled sweetly at the little demon, and he couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of Yukina…

"How about I make you some hot chocolate? The gingerbread cookies are almost done…" Shiori offered to the demon, who agreed with a quick nod. With that, Shiori left again and Kurama returned with a rather large box that jingled with ever step he took.

"Well these red balls were the most I could find for decorations," Kurama mused as he walked into the living room, "That and the star. I'll have to go out later and buy some garland for the house and tree."

"Kurama, I noticed that the whole house was decorated in bright lights outside," Hiei said as Kurama opened the box, "as well as other houses, and now all of this… What is the meaning of these things?"

"Like I said, Hiei, it's a celebration called Christmas. Loved ones gather together and give gifts for the sake of showing you care," Kurama replied, adding a lighter note to the end of his sentence. With a hint of a mischievous idea, he then added, "Oh, and Santa Clause also comes at this time of year to give presents to the good girls and boys."

Hiei seemed to become interested. "Santa… Clause? What's that?"

Kurama acted a fake gasp. "You don't know Santa Clause?! Oh my…"

"Oh please," Hiei interrupted, "I mean seriously. I'm a demon, I don't know of this human acquaintance you speak of."

Kurama giggled. "Very well then, I'll tell you. Santa Clause is a jolly fat man who lives in the North Pole, and spends his whole year making presents for good boys and girls. Then, on Christmas night, he goes through the chimneys of houses, setting the presents under the trees of all the children of the whole world! And he does this in ONE night."

For a few moments, Kurama could have sworn he saw amazement stricken on Hiei's face. But moments later, it was gone, replaced with a snarl instead. "I don't believe you. Why would anyone waste their time on such foolishness? It's pathetic and stupid," he growled. To Kurama, it sounded like he was trying hard to sound upset. Kurama smiled cleverly, gingerly taking the ruby-red, shiny ornamental balls out of the box.

"Believe what you want. This just means Santa won't get you anything for Christmas," he then said, slight mocking in his voice. Hiei growled louder.

"I won't stand to be lied to, fox, you know that," Hiei then said, making a bee-line for the door, "I don't care what any 'Santa' would do for me. No one but yourself matters in any world. I'm sure you already know that."

"That's not what Christmas says," Kurama said to him, "Christmas represents the caring and giving for others. Can't you do that freely, just this once?"

Hiei turned around quickly and opened the door, letting a freezing burst of wind fly through. "Christmas is useless. I'm leaving."

As the door slammed shut, Kurama looked forlornly at it, as Shiori came back into the living room with a tray full of gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate. "Shuichi, I have the food for—where's your friend?"

"He… had to go. Would you like to finish this with me? Kurama asked as he picked up a gingerbread cookie and start munching on it.

"I'd love to, Shuichi," Shiori agreed, picking up an ornament to decorate with him.

---

_Someday at Christmas men won't be boys  
Playing with bombs like kids play with toys  
One warm December our hearts will see  
A world where men are free  
Someday at Christmas there'll be no wars  
When we have learned what Christmas is for  
When we have found what life's really worth  
There'll be peace on earth  
Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmastime  
Someday at Christmas we'll see a Man  
No hungry children, no empty hand  
One happy morning people will share  
Our world where people care  
Someday at Christmas there'll be no tears  
All men are equal and no men have fears  
One shinning moment my heart ran away  
From our world today  
Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmas time  
Someday at Christmas man will not fail  
Take hope because your love will prevail  
Someday a new world that we can start  
With hope in every heart  
Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmas time  
Someday at Christmas time  
__--The Temptations_

_---_

So there you have it, the first chapter. It's just about 6 pages long. I'm doing my best to make this a non-romance, but judging by how I love Hiei/Kurama-ness and am a sucker for romance, my attempt will probably not work. ;

I think I'm going to pick a significant Christmas song at the end of each chapter. This one, by the Temptations originally I do believe (if I'm wrong, please tell me), means a lot to me. Christmas… as much as I'd love for it to be… won't be the same this year. My cousin had been killed in Iraq back in July. Obviously that will do something to our Christmas time this year.

Someday all people will be created equal and love one another for who they are, no matter how far-fetched it may sound…

I love you, Little John. Merry Christmas.

Please review!


	2. Christmas Time

And I'm back people, presenting another chapter of _The Warmth of Heart._ After this there will only be one more chapter, and I assure it will be the best and most special. And you know what? I've decided to make the undertone of this piece shonen ai between Kurama and Hiei, but nothing will ever happen. So those of you who don't like that couple, don't fret: nothing will happen, not even kissing, and never the word 'love' in that context. So don't worry!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or any storyline in it what so ever. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, FUNimation, and the works. I do, however, own this fanfic. I also don't own Dr. Suesse's _The Grinch. _

Warning: Again, this story is a Christmas one, which means no Hanukah or Kwanza or any other religion except the Catholic (and any other religion that celebrates Christmas). I'm sorry about that, but it isn't the religion of the holiday that matters. The message is most important, which is what I'm trying to get across to everyone.

---

**The Warmth of Heart  
****By Pixie Ayanami  
****Chapter 2: There's Something about Christmas Time**

**---**

About a week later, December 13th, Kurama surprised himself by almost having all of his shopping done. His house was all set and decorated in sparkles and shines. As he walked into the house and unbundled himself from all the clothes on to brave the cold (it was snowed pretty badly the previous night and was still coming down), he mused over all the wondrous buys he managed.

For his mother he bought a nice button-up jade green sweater. His mother didn't want very much. She usually never wore the jewelry he gave her in the past. A couple years before, he bought her a different sweater like the jade green one, and she loved it. However, Kurama accidentally shrunk it in the laundry after about a year, where it could only fit him and not his mother. Shiori didn't mind, but Kurama knew she loved that sweater…

He bought Yusuke and Kuwabara the same thing, like he did with the girls. They would receive a leather bound watch with quartz inside. The metal was silver (or at least it looked like it), and the watches over all had a look to them that the two boys would hopefully like. Now Hiei, Genkai, and a couple other people were all that were left.

As Kurama lifted the scarf from his shoulders, he smiled happily at the faint American Christmas music that played in the background. He kicked off his shoes and then carried his bags up the steps to his room, where he's been keeping his presents. No matter what, Kurama was going to make this the best Christmas ever.

"Shuichi? Is that you?" Kurama heard his mother call from the kitchen. He replied with some sort of greeting and she said, "Your friends Yusuke and Kuwabara are here, they want to see you."

"Ah?! Keep them right there, I'll be right back!" Kurama called back in a slight panic, quickly picking up his shopping bags and bolting up the stairs. They can't see their presents, it's a surprise!

Once he set those presents down in his bedroom, he stepped back downstairs to the kitchen. Taking a good look at his friends, he made the assumption that the two of them had entered the house not too long ago, for their hair was still wet with melted snowflakes. Smiling at the two boys, he said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, it's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

Yusuke laughed a bit towards him and commented, "It's amazing how quickly you regain your composure after bolting up a set of stairs, Kur- um… Shuichi." Kurama thanked the gods that Yusuke didn't say his real name out loud in front of his mother and sweat-dropped at his statement.

"So why are you here again?" Kurama asked, mocking a tone of annoyance. Yusuke leaned backwards in his chair uncomfortably and Kuwabara ate a ginger bread cookie in just the same way. Kurama stared at them, attempting to figure out what was wrong, and then realized his mother was still in the room. He asked her to leave, and she did, of course, in her nice motherly manner and placed more ginger bread cookies on the table, along with refilling the boy's hot chocolate before she left. Once she was gone, Kurama looked back to the boys expectantly, both of which breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a little embarrassing you see…" Kuwabara started, biting off the head of a gingerbread man he was holding. Kurama stared at the two intently, urging them to go on.

"See…" Yusuke began, picking out his words, "Er…. We don't know what to get our girlfriends for Christmas."

Kurama blinked, smile coming to his face. "Oh, is that all?" she asked, some giggles making their way out of his mouth.

Kuwabara growled, "Hey, it's not that simple! It's just that… well Keiko and Yukina are girls and we're not so um…"

"What stupid is trying to say is that we can't get them footballs for Christmas and expect them to enjoy them," Yusuke said with a turn of his head, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kurama sat down and picked up a cookie.

"So…. You're saying that you don't know what to get them for presents," Kurama asked. The two boys nodded. Kurama smiled. "How about we go back out shopping later? I know what you could get the two of them."

"Not the same present right? Because I don't want to get the same thing dorkstar over there is getting Yukina," Yusuke said.

"Will you stop calling me names for just 5 minutes, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara asked the other boy who just shrugged.

"Whatever, stupid."

"Alright, enough of that," Kurama interrupted before a fought broke out in his house. "It won't be the same present, and they will be equally nice. You just have to know what the two of them like. Like Yukina, I've noticed that she takes care of her hair especially well, and almost seems proud of it."

"Oh, so a hairbrush would be good, right?" Kuwabara asked, smiling at his own intelligence.

Kurama sweat-dropped again. "Uh… well no. That's too… ordinary and such. It has to be special, like all presents." Kuwabara, though embarrassed at his stupid suggestion nodded in response. "Let's go out again when the snow calms down, ok? We can go into town, there are some nice shops there. You both have a good amount of money on you, right?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about getting Keiko something at the dollar store," Yusuke said, sarcasm kicking in again.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Very classy. I'm sure whatever comes out of there will please her incredibly," he responded, equal amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's the thought that counts, ain't it?" Yusuke returned. A large smirk crossed his face as he found himself to be very clever.

"Stop being so silly, Yusuke. Have you decided to get Genkai anything?" Kurama asked, now making small talk.

"Yeah, a couple of good ol' punches should make the old hag very happy."

Kurama sighed, but smiled. It was friends like this he was grateful for. Which reminded him. "Would you two like to come over for Christmas? Atsuko and Shizuru can come too, of course. We're having a family get together, and I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind a few of my friends to come, too."

Kuwabara seemed to perk up. "Really? Shizuru and I rarely get to do anything on Christmas anymore! Count us in!" he excitingly stated.

"I dunno about Atsuko coming," Yusuke mused, "You know how she is around eggnog."

"We'll make sure it's non-alcoholic," Kurama said, thoughtfully. Yusuke muttered something about her finding a way to get drunk any how. Kurama chose to ignore that comment and thought of something they could do pass the time. "Do you guys want to watch some movies?"

---

By time the boys were finished with watching movies, the snow stopped and the clouds actually parted in some places to show a deep blue color. It was only 4:30 p.m. but the sky was already becoming extremely dark. Kurama mentioned that they better go before it becomes too late.

On the ride to town (they were taking Kurama's car, since the other two boys not only did not have their driver's license but also didn't own one), as Yusuke and Kuwabara bickered over meaningless things, Kurama mused over the movies they watched. One of them was _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, as Kurama insisted on watching it. The cold mean heart of the Grinch is disgusted with the Whos down in Whoville, and decides to make them all as miserable as he is by stealing their Christmas. By the end, though, he is overcome with compassion for the Who's when they still go on with their Christmas, even without presents, and does the right thing in the end. Kurama thought of how much the Grinch was like a certain friend of his. Cold and heartless, but is really good deep down under. Maybe if he showed this movie to Hiei, he'd think differently…. Or he'd just say it was stupid.

Already the streets were lit brightly with the beautiful flashing lights of Christmas. They pierced through the darkness, as if every bulb of light shown through with rays of hope and joy. The sidewalks were now busy with the people who crept out of their homes when the storm ceased and were going back to their own Christmas shopping. Jingle bells could be heard in the distance, whether it is the notion that store doors were opening or some person collecting money for the greater good.

There was only really one store Kurama had to show Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was the same store he always went to when buying his mother the jewelry she never wore. The inside was decorated with garland and other ornaments of green, red, and gold, while the items within the glass cases twinkled and shimmered with their own brilliance. Kurama brought them to a jewelry store.

Yusuke breathed in sharply. "This is going to be expensive, isn't it," he stated, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sure you think Keiko and Yukina are worth it, right?" Kurama asked, taking Kuwabara by the arm and dragging him somewhere else.

Kuwabara snorted. "Gee, Kurama, I don't think Yukina would wear any of this stuff….." she commented. She wasn't the type of girl who would go around boasting a 14 karat gold necklace studded with diamonds or anything.

Kurama shook his head and turned his attention to a pair of silver hair sticks that had fancy engravings of flowers on them. On the top they were studded with a tear like shape. Kuwabara awed at them and Kurama smiled triumphantly. "I told you before, Yukina takes extra care with her hair," he reminded, "I'm sure she'd love a pair of those."

"Yeah she would! And not bad for 50 dollars…." Kuwabara mused, taking out his wallet. Luckily he just received his paycheck, and could afford this expensive gift.

"Well now that Kuwabara's all set, what about me?" Yusuke asked, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at all the expensive stuff from the door.

"A ring," Kurama joked, laughter behind his voice. Yusuke scoffed.

"Don't even joke about that," he responded defensively, a deep blush forming around his face. After some deliberation, Kurama convinced the boy to buy Keiko a beautiful cross pendent. The two boys paid for their purchases, and then the three of them left. Kuwabara and Yusuke became distracted over a game store, however, and accidentally left Kurama. Kurama decided just to wait for them, because they would need rides home and he was a good friend.

From his spot on the sidewalk, he viewed all the people who passed him by. Some had little children who pointed to things in the window displays and telling their mothers that they needed it. Other people where calling family members on their cell phones frantically asking who wanted what for Christmas. Others he didn't know about, they just seemed to be going by with the crowd. Everyone, however, seemed happy beyond words. There was something about Christmas that made even the coldest of hearts warm. Except maybe one…

"Fox," came a voice from beside Kurama. At first the demon fox thought it was only his imagination, since he was thinking about that particular demon at that moment. But when he looked over, he saw the fire demon standing a few feet away from him. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"I'm just waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'm giving them rides home," Kurama responded with a smile. Hiei merely glared a little and took a few steps closer.

"Why are all these ningens running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" Hiei asked nodding to the people passing them by.

"They're just really into getting people gifts for Christmas," Kurama responded, "It's part of the holiday, since most of these people probably haven't seen their family for a good part of the year."

Hiei stared as if he was calculating what Kurama had just said. "So you mean to tell me that Christmas is a superficial holiday where people give each other presents to make up for all the unpaid visits over the year? I understand now."

"Well… no, Hiei, it's not that. It's the thought of giving that spreads joy into people's hearts," Kurama tried to explain again. Hiei jerked his head to the side and made some disappointed sound. "In fact, Hiei, would you like to spend Christmas with my family? We're having a party on Christmas Eve, and everyone's going to be there. So if you want you can come too and stay the night."

"But I don't have anything to give anybody," Hiei said, looking back at Kurama.

Kurama sighed. "Christmas isn't about what you give someone. It's about being with your loved ones. Presents are just something extra," Kurama said, moving closer to the little demon, "It's about the feeling you get in here." He pointed to the little demon's chest, where his supposed heart lay. Hiei's eyes widened a bit at the gesture but then hardened again as he stepped backwards.

"That's absolutely stupid. Christmas… What a pathetic excuse for a holiday." And with that the fire demon flitted off into nothing.

As Kurama stared at where his friend was standing, Yusuke called from behind him, "Hey, Kurama! Let's get going!" Staring into the crowd silently for a few more moment, Kurama seemed to not have heard him. Then he turned and nodded, bringing himself to the car and turning it on.

---

_We waited all through the year  
for the day to appear  
when we could be together in harmony _

You know the time will come  
peace on earth for everyone  
and we can live forever in a world where we are free  
let it shine for you and me

There's something about Christmas time  
something about Christmas time  
that makes you wish it was Christmas everyday  
_--Bryan Adams_

_---_

Thanks for the two people that reviewed this story. : Hopefully more people will read this, it is a very special fanfiction!

Oh and here's a thought: Hiei does act a lot like the Grinch, doesn't he? XD My friend said he wanted to write a fanfic like that, I wonder if he'll actually go through with it. Oo

I'll see you all next time! Please read and review, reviews make me happy and will bring a joyous Christmas! :D


	3. A Merry Little Christmas

Ah, the last chapter of the story, and the longest one yet. I think I concluded it quite well, but that depends on how much of an impression you are left with. I will just like to thank everyone that has supported me through this, and I'd like to wish everyone Happy Holidays. I hope that you all can find love this year and many more to come. God bless you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or its characters. I took some artistic license on the story, and that's about it. YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, FUNimation, Shonen Jump, and whoever else owns it. ;

Please read and review!

---

**The Warmth of Heart  
By Pixie Ayanami  
Chapter 3: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

---

It was the day before the day of big days: Christmas Eve. Kurama sat upstairs in his bedroom wrapping all of his presents up in pretty, shiny gold and green wrapping paper. Tonight he would give all of the presents out. He was so excited to see everyone's reactions! Hopefully they all would be good enough, though he had a feeling that everyone would love theirs.

He even managed to find Hiei a present, but that is a surprise for later.

In actuality, Kurama wondered if Hiei would even show tonight. He obviously had no desire to share in any Christmas joyous events; he was just too stubborn and dispassionate. Still, Kurama had this one more day to change the fire demon's mind ….

Finishing up his presents, Kurama brought his presents down to the living room and placed them under the tree where they would remain until that night. From the kitchen, Shiori called to him, "Shuichi, I'm going to need some help with the baking, could you come here?"

Kurama frowned; he was actually going to do something. "Could you last on your own for a while? I need to go for a short walk and meet someone," he responded. Shiori reluctantly agreed and Kurama bundled up to be on his way. A light snow was flying down that day promising a white Christmas.

Quickly, Kurama walked towards the park, where he felt Hiei's fiery energy lie. As he pinpointed the energy, he found Hiei was on top of a hill overlooking the rest of the park. He seemed not to notice Kurama behind him, though the fox knew he sense him. "Hello Hiei."

"What do you want fox?" Hiei asked, still looking across the snowy landscape.

"I was wondering if you changed your mind about spending Christmas at my house," Kurama stated as he walked up next to the fire demon. The fire demon said nothing as Kurama's jade gaze viewed him.

Without looking back, Hiei asked, "Kurama… why do you honestly want me to go?" The fire demon slowly turned his eyes to Kurama.

"You're my friend and are very special to me," Kurama said immediately with a smile, "And like I told you before, Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love. Regardless of what you may think, to me you're my best friend, more so than Yusuke or Kuwabara or anyone. If you could come over for Christmas…."

Hiei stared up at him from his spot in the snow. First of all, no one has really referred to him as a 'friend' let alone a 'best friend'. When he read Kurama's feelings he found no lies; he only found a true heart. So Kurama was telling the truth, and there was no reason for him to suspicious. But then again why should he? In any case, he wanted to hear the rest of the fox's answer, and urged him onwards with his gaze. "If I could come over for Chritmas…?"

"…It would make this one the most special Christmas I have ever had," Kurama ended with a smile. "So will you go?"

Hiei hesitated before giving his answer. "I'll… think about it," he said, quickly flitting off afterwards. Kurama was so happy he could have jumped for joy. Even though the fire demon gave no definite answer, there was still hope! With that hope, he hastily ran back home to help his mother with the preparation of Christmas.

---

Through out the day, Kurama and his mother cooked and baked and cooked some more. They made cookies, cake, started the turkey for later, and all the dressings. Suffice to say, the two of them were tired. But then they still had to take care of the rest of the party decorations and settings. Thankfully, Yusuke and Keiko came over early and helped out.

After Yusuke and Keiko, a few of Kurama's relatives, which he hadn't seen in a while, came over. His mother made coffee as he introduced his two friends and made small talk about school and his grades. As everyone was wrapped up in the Christmas spirit, time seemed to pass right by them. Soon Kuwabara, who picked up Yukina and Genkai from the old woman's temple, showed up, followed by Botan and Koenma (They dressed as normal as they could. Koenma found a way to hide the 'Jr." on his forehead with his bangs.). Shizuru showed up with a new boyfriend, and eventually Atsuko showed up after another Christmas party she was obliged to attend. Of course, more relatives of Kurama's arrived.

"Kurama, what are you doing all the way over there by your lonesome self?" Yusuke asked, walking towards the fox demon, "You should be over here with the rest of us, we're about to open presents."

Kurama, who was waiting for the fire demon next to the window, glanced at him but went turned back to the frosted window and sighed disappointedly. Now Yusuke was standing next to him and he placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "You worried that Hiei won't show?" he asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Meh, why are you worried about that twerp? He's probably too dumb to know what Christmas is," Kuwabara said, obviously over hearing the conversation.

Kurama shook his head and continued to look at the sunset. "Come now, he's not that bad. I've been trying to persuade him for a couple weeks, perhaps he's just scared…." the fox tried to reason. Kuwabara shrugged and went back to talking to Yukina.

Yusuke gave the redhead a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually," he said, though Kurama couldn't help but hear doubt in his voice. Yusuke walked back to the crowd of people and Kurama eventually followed him.

Yusuke handed his Christmas present to Genkai. It was nothing big, she noted. Still, he urged her to open and so she did. "I wasn't quite sure to get you," he said sheepishly, "But… I hope you like it."

Genkai unwrapped the paper and took the lid off the box. Inside she found a porcelain tray with two matching tea cups and a few differently flavored teas to go with it. After staring at the gift for a few moments, a small smile came to her face. "Thanks, block-head. I didn't think you could be so thoughtful."

"Well gee, thanks I gue—hey wait a minute! Block-head?! Why you stupid old ha—"

"I got you a present, too."

"Really?" Yusuke asked in bewilderment as Genkai sipped at a cup of tea she had earlier. "What'd ya get me?"

After taking another sip of her tea, Genkai replied, "A new training exercise. You start it the day after tomorrow."

"Oh come on, don't I EVER get a break?!" he asked, frustrated, and stormed off. The old woman smiled wryly. That boy would be alright.

In the mean time, Kuwabara and Yukina were exchanging gifts. "Kazuma-san, these hair sticks are beautiful," Yukina commented in her calm fashion. She held the hair sticks as if they were fragile glass. Kuwabara giggled nervously, as he didn't know what else to say. "Well you know, I got them for a very beautiful girl…." he said before falling into a fit of more giggles.

Yukina laughed, too. "You're so silly, Kazuma-san," she replied. Taking out a gift, she handed it to him. "I got you something, too."

Kuwabara looked surprised and accepted the gift. "Wow, really? I can't wait to see what I got!" he exclaimed while ripping it open. Inside laid a……….

"A… dictionary?" he asked in a little disbelief. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Kurama-san told me how you might like that," she said with a cute smile. Damn that Kurama, he'd get it later…..

"Anything from you is like the finest treasures of gold, Yukina," Kuwabara said in attempt to sound clever and sweet, but ended up not fitting with the line and just making him look dumb. Yukina laughed.

Looking up, Yukina saw something and asked, "Kazuma-san, what is that green plant above the door represent?"

Kuwabara followed her eyes and butterflies rose in his stomach. "They call that mistletoe, Yukina. Let me show you what that is for," Kuwabara said, laughing more nervously. Yukina merely smiled sweetly, wondering what the taller man was about to do.

"Way to get to first base, loser," Shizuru called from the other side of the room, ruining the moment.

"Arg, shut up, Shizuru! What do you know?!" he yelled back, crossing his arms angrily. So close but no cigar! Maybe next time Kuwabara could fulfill his dream.

Yukina sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what the plant was for and decided to show Kuwabara herself….

And so, more gifts were shared, more kisses given, more Yuletides made gay. Yusuke nearly fell over from the force of Keiko's thank you to him after receiving the cross pendent. The excitement within the house brought them all the way through the day and into the twilight of the night. However, there was still no Hiei to be seen. Kurama sighed in defeat. Almost all night he had been watching the window, waiting for a sign of the fire demon's presence. None was present.

---

Hiei walked along the dark streets. Unlike all the other days he traveled these places, when it was bustling with noise and commotion, tonight it was very calm and silent. In the distance somewhere, Christmas music could be heard, signifying some sort of party. He sighed. He was invited to a party, too, but ended up deciding not to go. He did not like big crowds that much, and besides that, he had nothing to give to anyone for the holiday.

So instead of going to any party, he walked around and basked in the streetlamps. However, even the lamps reminded him of what he could be missing out on with their red and green and gold decorations. To ignore their glow he wrapped his black cloak around him and walked faster.

He is Hiei. Makai thief. Ruthless Murderer. Feared by almost everyone in his path. He needed no one.

This is what he told himself as he looked down in the snow. Cold. He has to be cold like the snow. And if everyone else did not approve, he shouldn't care. Like the snow, he'd be cold towards them anyways.

But that feeling in his heart still resided….as if a sword pierced right through it.

How much longer could a cold soul like his stay frozen over without ever seeing the sun? Everyone needed someone, right? Everyone needs someone to depend on, even if it was over stupid things like—

No. He shouldn't start thinking that way, especially now. "Stupid fox…" Hiei muttered as he dragged on through the snow.

"Oh hush, baby, hush!"

Hiei looked up in surprised. He had been so busy thinking, that he didn't notice someone was around him. Looking over, he saw a woman dressed in ragged clothes holding a baby who couldn't stop crying. She was doing her best to warm the baby up, but was failing. He stared at the mother and her child as they both shivered in the cold.

'How unfortunate for them,' he thought as he turned back and begun to walk again.

The baby cried very loudly for once more and the mother attempted to hush it again, however it almost sounded like she was crying as well. "I'm so sorry sweetie…. There's no where to go and I…. I don't know what…" the woman said as her voice chocked up with tears.

Hiei stopped entirely. No where to go? That sounded like him. No where to ever go.

It was kind of sad looking at those two. They were a family, though they had no where to go for Christmas, even though it was such a special holiday for them. He turned to them. As if upon impulse, he started walking towards the two until he was right in front of them. The lady stopped crying and stared at the fire demon. When she did, Hiei finally realized where he was and he silently gasped in surprise, eyes dilating just a little.

"C-can I help you with something?" she asked uncertainly. Hiei just stared at her.

"Your… your baby is crying," he stated. She looked down at her poor child, somewhat embarrassed. No more words were spoken, and Hiei wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Without realizing it, he took off his white scarf in one quick movement and wrapped it around the child, who, upon feeling his warmth, quieted down quickly. The mother was astonished and looked up to give a thank you, but found herself being dressed in a black cloak instead. Hiei now stood in his blue tank top.

"Um…." He stuttered as the woman continued to stare at him, "…Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you so very much—" she said, but in an instant Hiei was gone, leaving the poor woman wondering if she had just imagined everything that had just happened.

---

"Come on, Shuichi, join us!" Keiko called over to the fox that was still by the window.

"I'll come in a bit," he replied, looking back out.

"—And when Shuichi was ten he wanted a fire truck so badly for Christmas that he wouldn't come out of his room until he got one," Shiori said, laughing over the memories with Yusuke and the others.

"Gee, Shuichi, I didn't know you could be such a brat," he joked to Kurama who created an embarrassed flush.

"Mother!" he said in attempt to defend himself. Everyone just laughed at him.

"Well when Yusuke was six, he ran around outside naked showing everyone his Christmas presents and his tiny package at the time!" Atsuko exclaimed, obviously drunk.

"Mom! You said you'd never tell!" Yusuke yelled. The attention was obviously switched from Kurama's once bratty attitude to Yusuke's once lack of modesty. Knowing this, Kurama silently stood up and walked outside.

It was chilly when he stood out there, for it had been a long time since the sun went beyond the horizon. Snow gently fell around him and he sighed. It was much more peaceful out here. Closing his eyes, he listened to the commotion from inside the house and enjoyed the breeze on his face.

"Hey fox."

Kurama opened his eyes. He felt Hiei come around, but… "Hiei, where are your cloak and scarf?" he asked seeing the fire demon in only a tank top. Hiei was actually shivering somewhat, though obviously was trying to hide it.

"I gave them away," he replied. Before Kurama could respond, he then asked, "Could we just go inside?"

Kurama obliged and the two demons went inside to warmth. He told Hiei to wait inside the hall way as he quickly went upstairs to grab Hiei a sweater. Finding that a red one with white snowflakes was all he could find, he hesitantly stepped back to the hall. "Er…. Sorry about the snowflakes," he said apologetically at the look on Hiei's face.

"It's…. ok," he said dryly, slipping on the sweater. Kurama lead Hiei into the living room where everyone was.

"Look who came late, everyone," Kurama said to everyone, letting them know the fire-demon was here.

Yusuke smiled and stopped from drinking his soda. "It's never too late for Christmas."

"Hey, twerp, I'm surprised you actually made it," Kuwabara said, laughing at his own comment.

"Glad you could make it, Hiei," remarked Keiko.

"Welcome Hiei," Yukina greeted as well. And so the welcomes went on like this, and Hiei couldn't help but feel…. Special and wanted. He gave a small smile. "Er…. Hey."

"Shuichi, I've never seen this friend before," Shiori said, "Mind introducing him?"

"Yes, mother. This is my best friend, Hiei…."

---

After that, Kurama tried to direct the conversation away from Hiei, for he knew that the fire demon didn't like to be talked about. A half hour later, Hiei asked to go back outside, and so the two did. Apparently it was too stuffy in there for the demon. The two boys stared up at the moon. Breaking the silence, Kurama said, "I'm really glad you could make it, Hiei. You don't know how much it meant to me."

"Yeah…" Hiei said, his mind in the distance. Kurama noticed and asked, "Why where were your clothes when you came here, Hiei?"

Hiei didn't answer. Instead he said, "Today, when I was walking, I…. I thought that someone like me couldn't and shouldn't take part in Christmas. And that I had no where to go to either."

Kurama waited patiently for him to go further. He continued to look away from Kurama. "But then when I was walking, I saw a mother and her child," he said slowly, "And they were cold, and lost, and sad. So I gave them my clothes to keep them warm… and when I did that I realized something: on this day, if there was anything I could or wanted to be doing… it was to be around my…. Friends." Hiei finally looked up at his friend to see his reaction.

"You actually did a kind gesture from your heart?" Kurama asked bewildered. Hiei didn't answer. "Don't you see, Hiei? That's what Christmas is all about! To do something for someone else just because it's the right thing to do," Kurama said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, well…." Hiei stuttered. The two demons stared into each other's eyes to make sure the other one was being true.

Remembering, Kurama reached into his pocket and took a present out. "I actually did get you something for Christmas," he said, handing it to Hiei.

Hiei took it. "I… I didn't get anything for you, though."

"Just you being here is enough for me," Kurama said, "Now open it!"

Hiei unwrapped the present to reveal a small sheath. He slid the weapon out of its casing and observed the light gleam over the metal. A small frown made Kurama worry if it was good enough. "I'll never use it," Hiei announced, attaching the sheath to his belt.

Now it was Kurama's turn to frown. "Why won't you use it?"

"It's a gift from you," Hiei said with a smile, "No blood deserves to spoil it." Kurama smiled and looked as if he was about to say something in reply but something happened just then. Both of them felt it. Yusuke and the others felt it inside the house.

Something in the distance ringing….

The two demons looked up at the sky again, and Kurama could have sworn he saw something fly by the moon. He smiled once more. "Come on, Hiei, let's join everyone inside," he suggested and the two demons did just that to spend the rest of Christmas with the ones they loved.

---

Who knows? Maybe there is a real Santa Clause. Maybe he really does come down from the North Pole in his sleigh to spread Christmas cheer. But iwho's to say we can't spread some Christmas cheer on our own? Whether it is to give someone a nice token of appreciation or just to be around the ones you love, Christmas some how brings cheer to everyone.

It is true that every snowflake is cold and lonely when they fall from the heavens. However, eventually they all fall down to the ground and meld together, offering each other their own company. And when the sun comes out to warm the hearts of each snowflake, they all melt together to become one.

Even the warmth of love can melt the coldest of hearts.

Merry Christmas everyone!

---  
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight _

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be far away

Here we are, as in olden days  
Happy golden days gone by  
Oldest friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us  
Once more

Through the years, we all have been together  
If the saints allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

_-Hugh Martin  
---_

-The End-


End file.
